Chernabog vs. Destoroyah
Chernabog vs. Destoroyah is a What If? episode of Death Battle. A battle crossover between Disney vs. Godzilla. Description: BOOMSTICK: (Chuckles) Aw man! I wouldn't like this at all. But we kinda need demons or devil spawns to do this....uh. WIZ: Like Chernabog, The Evil Sorcerer of Bald Mountain. BOOMSTICK: And Destoroyah, The Living Oxygen Destroyer. WIZ: In this fight, we summon these 2 powerful beings in this fight to see who is the deadliest heir to throne in hell. BOOMSTICK: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. WIZ: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. CHERNABOG: (Music Playing: A Night on Bald Mountain from Fantasia) WIZ: This is Bald Mountain. Below is probably a town with villagers that must've been poor and live in small homes that need peace, hope, and life. BOOMSTICK: But there can not be any hope during at night when there's a giant Gargoyle on top! I mean look at this guy! He looks like a black Satan! Why would Disney do such a thing? WIZ: Chernabog is the demon that summons evil souls from their graves. Like, dead witches, skeleton soldiers, people who might've died, strangled, and commit suicides. Now they serve him as their master. BOOMSTICK: Those creatures that live in that mountain serve him well, but they're just a bunch of pussies. WIZ: Well, unfortunately no. They might act like some, but they dance in the fires of hell. BOOMSTICK: Chernabog can summon souls, throw big fire balls, and he can fly too. I mean, those bat wings give me the creeps. WIZ: Except he's a little weak when there's almost a sun light and the bells rang just to send him back to the mountain. And the spirits return to their graves from their darkest hours. BOOMSTICK: So basically, he won't be affected by that anymore? WIZ: Nope! Not anymore. BOOMSTICK: Aw shit! WIZ: The chance for this demon to come back from the mountain, he can fight anyone who opposed him. And those who do can obviously die. BOOMSTICK: Just look at him! He's like 15 foot tall! No wonder that nobody stood a chance! I mean this son of a bitch is probably Disney's second best Villain, next to Maleficent. WIZ: Well yeah. He and Maleficent are the true Villains of darkness. And summon the powers of hell. Cause that's what they represent. BOOMSTICK: Yeah Wiz! Anyways, is there any way we can enter to where he lives? WIZ: Though it's kinda obvious that to get to where he lives. Just make a right on Bald Mountain. CHERNABOG: (Laughing) It's funny, because it's true! DESTOROYAH: (Music Playing: Hong Kong Destruction from Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) WIZ: After 4 decades since the death of the first Godzilla in 1954. Dr. Serizawa sacrificed himself to save humanity to kill Godzilla with the Oxygen Destroyer. BOOMSTICK: That is the most powerful weapon in the entire world since the two atomic bombs of World War II. You can't let that shit be made or touched again, not like what happened in 1995 where these little creatures like crabs killing a bunch of fish and people. WIZ: Until that time they realized that these creatures formed into one. Destoroyah! BOOMSTICK: I like that name! WIZ: He obviously can fire a beam like normal, slice things with his horn... BOOMSTICK: He can fly too! That final form of his, however...well. He looks like Satan! WIZ: Destoroyah's final form is a really tough monster. He killed Godzilla's Son, and basically gave Godzilla a really hard time. BOOMSTICK: DESTOROYAH can multiply into several forms after being knocked out by Godzilla. And those little bastards just kick the crap out of him. WIZ: Though he maybe a very tough monster, but there is somewhat a huge problem. His weakness. BOOMSTICK: Military weapons? Like that crappy American Zi-''' WIZ: No! No no no! Not weapons from Military. Anything that's low temperature. '''BOOMSTICK: Huh? WIZ: He hates anything that's cold. It'll eventually kill him. BOOMSTICK: Makes sense, cause DESTOROYAH is from hell, like any other devils. "DESTOROYAH ROARS" INTERMISSION: WIZ: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. BOOMSTICK: It's time for a Death Battle! BATTLE: To be added... K.O. To be added... Who do you want to win? Chernabog Destoroyah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Animal vs Demon themed Death Battles Category:'Demon VS Animal' Themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Mutant themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption